1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-morpholinol derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to intermediates used for the processes, to methods for using the 2-morpholinol derivatives and to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of said derivatives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel 2-morpholinol derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, these derivatives exhibit useful .beta.-adrenergic blocking and antifungal properties at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these pharmacologic properties together with a lower order of toxicity render the 2-morphinols of the invention therapeutically useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only a rather limited number of reports dealing with 2-morpholinol derivatives are available. A typical report describes 2-morpholinol derivatives, namely a number of substituted 2-hydroxy-2-(3', 4'-dihydroxyphenyl) morpholine derivatives, see H. Langecker and H. Freibel, Naunyn-Schmeidebergs Arch. exptl. Pathol. Pharmakol. 226, 493-504(1955) (C.A.50: 2061 i). However in this reference the 2-morpholinols are substituted at the 2 position with a dihydroxyphenyl group whereas the compounds of this invention are substituted at the 6 position with an aryloxymethyl group. Only recently derivatives of aryloxymethyl-morpholines have been prepared by S.A. Lu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,839, issued Dec. 31, 1974 and D.T. Arunwood et al., J. Med. Chem., 18, 573(1975). The latter compounds are distinguished readily from the compounds of the present invention by lacking the hydroxy function on the morpholine ring.